Simply the Best
by LoveJess
Summary: Der Valentinstag und was er für Singles bedeuten kann. RJ [OnePart]


Disclaimer: Die Personen dieser Geschichte gehören mir ebenso wenig wie das Lied "Simply the Best".

****

**Simply the best  
**__

_You're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest  
  
Better than anyone_

Gelangweilt blätterte Rory eine dieser Modezeitschriften ihrer Mom durch. Im Hintergrund lief das Radio und wieder einer dieser schmierigen Valentienstags-Songs. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Wie sie diesen Tag hasste. Ganz besonders wenn sie ihn allein verbringen musste, was auch dieses Jahr wieder der Fall war. Nachdem Dean mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, war sie noch immer allein und hatte schon Bauchschmerzen bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag bekommen. Seufzend blätterte sie wieder weiter. Natürlich waren Lane und Dave ausgegangen und auch Paris schien mit irgendjemand anders auszugehen. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür und obwohl sie lieber allein bleiben wollte, rief sie: „Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Jess kam herein. „Hey Rory. Was machst du gerade?" Rory machte ihm Platz auf ihrem Bett und er ließ sich darauf fallen. „Ich versuche nicht an diesen schmalzigen Liebesliedern zu ersticken." „Nicht so zynisch", rügte Jess sie mit einem Lachen. „Nur weil heute Valentinstag ist, brauchst du nicht so eine schlechte Laune zu haben." Doch Rory sah ihn mit einem Schmollmund an: „Ich habe aber schlechte Laune. Alle anderen werden einen kitschigen Abend haben, mit kitschigem Essen und kitschigen roten Rosen. Und wenn sie Glück haben singt ihnen ihr Freund noch so ein kitschiges Lied." Jess verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann: „Hey, ich habe heute auch niemanden, der so etwas für mich macht." Rory verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Weltuntergangs-Stimmungs-Gesicht und meinte trocken: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann heute Abend einen schnulzigen Liebesfilm ansehen, ganz viel Eis essen und uns gegenseitig als Singles bemitleiden." Nachdenklich sah Jess sie an. „Oder du folgst meiner Einladung für heute Abend."Verwundert wandte sich Rory ihm zu und fragte misstrauisch: „Wohin?" Doch Jess war schon wieder aufgestanden und war dabei ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. „Lass dich überraschen", sang er vor sich hin. Lachend schrie Rory hinter ihm her: „Ich hasse Überraschungen." Doch eine Stunde später hatte sie sich bereits umgezogen. Eine einfache Jeans und ein Top, denn sie wusste ja nicht wohin sie fahren würden. Gerade als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, kam auch Jess aus seinem Zimmer. „Hey, da bist du ja. Dann können wir ja fahren", begrüßte er sie. Doch Rory hatte noch eine Frage: „Kann ich die Klamotten auch wirklich anlassen?" Sie drehte sich einmal vor ihm und er nickte schmunzelnd. „Aber klar. Du siehst gut aus." Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Danke. Außerdem bringt mir das heute Abend bestimmt so viel, da ich mit dir ausgehe." Beide verließen lachend das Haus und stiegen in das Auto, dass er sich von Luke geliehen hatte. Sie fuhren durch den Abend und überall sah man Pärchen herumlaufen und auch die Häuser waren dekoriert. Als Jess das Auto endlich anhielt, waren sie schon ziemlich weit von Stars- Hollow entfernt. „Was wollen wir denn hier", fragte Rory, denn es schien eine ziemlich ruhige Gegend zu sein. Doch Jess lachte nur und meinte: „Weißt du noch? Überraschung!" Rory schien nicht so amüsiert und stieg aus dem Auto. „Dann lass und wenigstens rein gehen, bevor ich noch einen Brechreiz bekomme", sagte sie im Angesicht von einem verliebten Päarchen, dass gerade die Straße überquerte. Jess reichte ihr galant den Arm und Rory musterte ihn eingehend. Erstens weil es wirklich etwas zu mustern gab und zweitens, weil sie sehen wollte, ob sie vielleicht falsch angezogen war. Doch Jess sah wie immer perfekt aus. Sie mochte die dunkle Jeans und das schwarze Hemd und dazu noch seine Augen. Sie hatten eine schwere Eisentür erreicht und Jess öffnete diese. Sobald die Tür geöffnet war, schlug Rory eine Welle von Musik, Stimmengewirr und den unterschiedlichsten Gerüchen entgegen. Ein bisschen perplex sah sich Rory um und entdeckte meist Männer. Sie sah Jess mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und dieser lachte: „Ich dachte, es würde dir Spaß machen einen Abend nur mit Männern zu verbringen." Spielerisch boxte Rory ihn an die Schulter und lachte: „Jess!" Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. So schmissen die beiden sich in das Getümmel. Der Club war eher dunkel und neben der Bar gab es nur noch eine kleine Bühne.   
  
_I'll call you if I need you  
  
My heart's on fire  
  
You come to me  
  
Come to me wild and wired  
  
You come to me  
  
Give me everything I need_   
  
Sofort mischten sich die beiden unter die Menge und viele neugierige Blicke streiften sie. Normal war es auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn eine Frau und ein Mann zusammen in einen Schwulen-Club kamen. Doch Jess und Rory schienen sich um die Blicke nicht zu kümmern. Ausgelassen tanzten sie. Doch natürlich entgingen auch Rory die Blicke der anderen Männer nicht. Wie sie Jess betrachteten. Wie ihre Augen seinen Körper hoch und runter fuhren. Wie sie ihn fast mit den Augen entkleideten. Als schließlich ein Mann auf Jess zukam, zwinkerte Rory Jess zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. „Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen", hörte sie Jess nur noch rufen. Erschöpft vom tanzen hockte sich Rory auf einen der wenigen Barhocker und bestellte etwas zu trinken. Als sie nun an ihren Drink nippte, schweiften ihre Blicke durch die Menge. Ihre Augen suchten automatisch nach Jess. Im nächsten Moment blieben sie an der gesuchten Person hängen. Jess und der Mann, der ihn vorhin angesprochen hatte, redeten noch immer. Eingehend studierte Rory den ihr noch fremden Mann. Sie schätzte ihn auf ungefähr 19 Jahre. Schwarze strubbelige Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine grünen Augen fast. Auch er war eher leger gekleidet. Eine Jeans und ein Hemd vervollständigten seinen Look. Gedankenversunken schaute Rory ihnen weiterhin zu. Beide schienen sich gut zu verstehen und automatisch musste Rory wieder an Beziehungen denken. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Jedes Jahr am Valentienstag war sie allein gewesen. Bis auf die Gesellschaft ihrer Mom, doch selbst die hatte heute ein „richtiges"Date. Außerdem wehrte sie sich auch immer gegen die Behauptung, dass dies der Tag der Liebenden war. Schließlich konnte man auch an allen anderen Tagen seiner Freundin sagen, dass man sie liebt. Dazu brauchte man nicht noch den Blumenverkäufern das Geld hinterher schmeißen. Verbittert dachte sie an all diese Sache, als die Menge plötzlich verstummte. „Guten Abend. Ich bin eigentlich nur für eine Person hier auf der Bühne", ertönte eine Stimme und Rory drehte sich sofort zur Bühne. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf die Bühne und konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Jess stand auf der Bühne und sah direkt zu ihr herüber. „Für die liebste Person auf der Welt, Rory. Ihr ist auch dies hier gewidmet."Die Band fing an ein paar Takte zu spielen und Jess schaute nochmals auf den Boden. Rory konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah und als Jess leise anfing zu singen, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.   
  
_You're simply the best  
  
Better than all the rest  
  
Better than anyone  
  
Anyone I ever met  
  
I'm stuck on your heart_  
  
_I hang on every word you say  
  
Tear us apart  
  
Baby, I would rather be dead  
  
In your heart I see the stars  
  
Every night and everyday  
  
In your eyes I get lost  
_  
_I get washed away  
  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms_

_I could be in no other place_  
  
Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Was Jess da machte... ihr fehlten einfach die Worte. Noch immer hielten sie Blickkontakt und Rory lächelte ihm zu. Als der Song zu Ende war, jubelte die Menge und Rory rannte zur Bühne. Jess hatte eine Rose in der Hand und schaute sie unverwandt an. Vor Glück lachend fiel Rory ihm um den Hals. Sie zog ihn von der Bühne und fing an ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und die Beiden verschwanden auch schon nach einiger Zeit nach draußen. Als sie im Auto sasen und Richtung Stars-Hollow fuhren, blieb Jess auf einmal stehen beugte sich zu Rory und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich. Und das schon seit einiger Zeit." Nachdem er ihr diese Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte, war Rory total sprachlos. „Du musst mir jetzt auch nicht sagen, dass du mich auch liebst. Ich wollte es dir einfach nur sagen." „Jess, wieso soll ich dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe, wenn ich es doch tue. Jess, ich liebe dich." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie wieder.  
  
_Oh, you're the best_

__   
  
**Ende**Hier links unten ist ein Button, bitte auf ihn drücken und mir eure Meinung mitteilen. 


End file.
